


Assassin in the Ouran High School Host Club

by W01FS0NG



Category: Assassination Classroom, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: (Not a) vacation, Assassination, Betrayal, F/M, Fight(s), Gen, Multi, Okinawa, Party, Secrets, Socializing (with the enemy?), ax throwing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: Yoshio Ootori. A very successful businessman. The chief executive officer of the Ootori Group, a highly successful medical and healthcare zaibatsu. He is the man I am supposed to assassinate in just a few days. What’s the problem? I’m friends with the man’s youngest son.OrOFC (written in first person) has to assassinate one of her friends fathers while also trying to get away from an old and terrifying enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

Yoshio Ootori. A very successful businessman. The chief executive officer of the Ootori Group, a highly successful medical and healthcare zaibatsu (a large Japanese conglomerate). He is the man I am supposed to assassinate in just a few days. What’s the problem? I’m friends with the man’s youngest son.

Hold up. Let’s rewind a little bit. And, by a little bit, I mean a lot.

My family lived in Japan until I finished elementary school. We moved to The United States because of my parents’ jobs. Before we moved though, I became friends with a girl named Haruhi. After all these years, we were able to keep in touch. (She’s more important later on in the story).

Anyway, after my first year of being in an American middle school, my family got into a “car accident”. I was the only survivor of a hit and run. The assassination may or may not have been carried out by this assassin named Lovro. He won’t tell me, so I can only assume. Knowing that I had no other family, Lovro took me in and took me back to Japan. He enrolled me in Kunugigaoka middle school and would often be at the house on the weekends; teaching me how to fight. 

Somehow through all that, I managed to land myself in class 3-E by the beginning of my third year of middle school.

During that year, things got crazy. The moon blew up into a perfect crescent. Plus, the same kind of science experiment (that’s right. Science experiment) that did that, was going to do the same to the earth by the end of this year. The deal he made with the Ministry of Defense was that he would teach my class while also allowing us to try and assassinate him throughout the year. It was pretty tough. He had eight tentacles and his top speed was Mach 20 after all.

Towards the start of the year, an assassin named Irina Yelević, who I knew through Lovro, was brought in to help. Both of us were instructed by Lovro to act like we didn’t know each other. Which we did until he came by to help us out before we left for our school trip to Okinawa for our summer vacation/ assassination attempt on our teacher.

Our class had even begun to call ourselves the assassination classroom (but only to each other of course). We even called our weird science experiment of a teacher Korosensei, which meant unkillable teacher.

By the end of the year, we were all well-rounded assassins and had managed to kill our teacher. Somehow, we all felt better off. He was an amazing teacher.

((((({[in this fic, the government was able to keep this very well under wraps and neither the press nor the public found out about it.]})))))

After we had assassinated our teacher, the government wanted to lock us kids all up. But by the grace of Karasuma, our PE teacher and member of the ministry, we were saved from such a fate.

Lovro wanted me to skip high school and become a real assassin under his wing, but I refused, saying that I wanted to stay in Japan. He agreed, only until I agreed to carry out assassinations for him in the country.

He had also enrolled me into a different high school that Kunugigaoka. For some reason, he decided to put me in Ouran Academy. There, I reconnected with Haruhi. 

I never told her about anything to do with assassinations or being an assassin. No way was I going to or supposed to tell her any of that. The ministry made all of us swear to secrecy.

However, I had managed to keep in touch with a few of my 3-E classmates. Karma, and Nagisa to be exact. 

I’m in the same grade as Haruhi, and the Hitachiin twins Hikaru, and Kaoru. I almost don’t mind the twins as they were just a less intense version of Karma.

The trio of Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru quickly turned into a quartet of me, Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru. I noticed that Hikaru had a thing for Haruhi, but didn’t say anything about it. 

The twins noticed that whenever I felt angry or something, my entire aura changed. Whenever they tried to playfully take my stuff or something like that, I may or may not have crushed their other hand, or twisted their arm.

For some reason, Haruhi decided to crossdress as a boy, and join this club called Ouran High School Host Club. Hikaru and Kaoru were in it too. It was only when I first visited, that things started to get just a little hectic. 

After the host club was done for the day, I went up to Haruhi and we talked. All of the hosts, who were in the room with us, freaked out that I knew that Haruhi was actually a girl. 

So, somehow, they got me to agree to be the “first female host.” As such a host, girls came to talk to me about girl problems and the latest gossip. {Which I will totally use as blackmail if need be}. With the boys who visited me, we either had a completely normal conversation (as I made many guy friends easily) or they were kind of shy or flustered around me. Those boys, I knew had a crush on me.

As I later found out, Kasanoda, a member of a powerful Yakuza branch, also knows about Haruhi being a girl. Who knows, maybe one day, a price will be on his head. When that time comes, Lovro will most likely have me do it.

Anyway, I didn't take others bull shit and never let anyone harass me or push me around. Most of the time, if the host club members flirted with me it was the twins.

Although the first time I did something cute and host-like, Tamaki smothered me with a hug saying, “Good, good, very good!” Fortunately for me, I didn’t need Mori to physically save me. The first chance I got, I twisted his arm and put him in an armlock, making him stop immediately. That action certainly caught people’s attention. 

Since Haruhi and I lived close, the two of us often walked home together. It was nice having an old friend by my side through all the madness.

* * *

One day, I got a call from Karma. The chorus of _ Hello, Shooting Star _ by Moumoon came on. Thankfully, school, as well as club hours, were drawing to a close. Every member of the club was still there. So what if they hear my side of the conversation? Cheerily, you answered the phone. “Hey Karma, what’s-” He cut me off in a panicked manner and rushed speech. “Okay, wait, stop. Repeat to me _ slowly _ what’s going on.” 

This, of course, intrigued the members of the Host Club. Aside from Haruhi giving them answers to their questions, they didn’t really know much about me.

“I was saying…” the redhead responded. “That... I’m hurt really bad, so I went into your apartment-”

Wait a minute, did Karma break into _ my apartment _? “Hang on, I never gave you the keys to my- Did you break into my apartment?!” I yelled. Now the all the Host Club members, the twins especially, were laser-focused on my conversation. Oh no.

“Yes, but the clinic that I usually went to kicked me out for a month because last time I was there, I got into a physical fight with someone. Anyway, so I-” So, no hospital = go to a reliable friends house, I guess.

“So you decided to break into my apartment?” Clearly, I was not okay with this. But whatever, fuck it, he’s already there. I sighed and my features softened. “Wh-how bad is it?”

“I don’t think it’s too bad, I just need some bandages and maybe some stitches.” Why the fuck is he so calm about this?

“Your acting really calm for a guy who quite possibly just got brutally injured,” I noticed. For some reason, I started to pace around the music room.

“Yeah, well, you’ve seen me in worse shape.” Damn it, he’s right. 

I nodded in agreement. “That... is so unfortunately true….” putting my free left hand on my left temple, and moving it through my hair, I tried to rack my brains as to where shit was. “Okay, so do you remember where the washer and dryer are?”

“Yeah.” His steps were heavy. I could hear them over the phone.

“Okay good. The sewing kit is in the far-right cabinet on the middle shelf.” The pacing continued, although in smaller strides now.

“Far-right cabinet, middle shelf got it,” he repeated.

“All the medical supplies are under my bathroom sink, got it?”

“Yeah, I gotcha.”

“Good. I’m almost finished here. Maybe I’ll catch you still trying to stitch up the wound alright?”

“Y-*grunt* yeah.” he was probably patting the wound with a rubbing alcohol-soaked item. “Bye.”

“Bye.” None of the host club members got a chance to ask me about this Karma character as I rushed out of school. 

Immediately, they turned to Haruhi for answers. Her response: “Hey guys, I’m just as much in the dark as you.” Hikaru and Kaoru debated on whether or not they should follow me home, Kyoya told them not to. He was most likely right, so they dropped it.

When I got there, Karma was shirtless and still trying to figure out the stitches. “Here, let me.” He instantly gave up the string and needle. 

“So, how’s life?” I asked him, splitting focus between looking at his stitches and looking into his eyes.

“Besides this? It’s been good. Asuna and those guys keep being an ass though.”

“Of course they are.” I finished the last stitch and pulled it tight. “That should do it.” 

“Thanks,” he said as he pulled his shirt back on. “I’m going to go now. Nagisa and I made plans.” the two of us ventured out of the bathroom and into the living room. 

“Alright. Hey, do me and your boyfriend a favor and stop getting yourself hurt, alright?” He knows exactly who I mean.

“He’s not my-” Karma turned to face me, looking incredibly annoyed Mayhaps I’ve been teasing him way too much on this subject? Nah.

“So you keep telling yourself.” With that, I shooed the red-haired male out of the apartment. _ “I wonder what those twins will ask me about tomorrow,” _ I thought. They had heard my side of the entire phone conversation after all. Whatever. 

* * *

Sometime later, I got an email from Lovro saying that he has a job for me. The details were short. He wants me to take him out: Yoshio Ootori is hosting an event in Okinawa at the Hilton Chatan Resort. Everything about his schedule and the perfect places to mount my sniper rifle was in the email as well.

Apparently, Lovro was hired to take him out by his competition, but instead, the assassin wanted me to handle it. A simple little sniper job should do the trick.

That’s just great. He’s sending the three of you to a location you collectively hate. I accepted even though just the thought of going back creeps me out. Of course, solely due to that Takaoka character.

On top of that, **this is Kyoya’s FATHER** for crying out loud. How on earth am I going to carry this mission out without at least one of the host club members knowing that something’s wrong with me? They don’t know I’m an assassin, and I’d like to keep it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Kyoya conveniently came up to me asking if I wanted to go to Okinawa for the weekend with the rest of them. I pretended that I didn’t really want to go, which was true even if I had already told Lovro that I was going. Eventually, after much persuasion from the twins, I agreed to go.

Fortunately, all the guy members of the club had houses there, so I didn’t need to go to a hotel. Much less the hotel where that whole incident happened.

On the way there, Tamaki decided it would be fun for all of us to travel in the same limo. From there we’ll all take the same private plane. On the way there, (in the limo) I got a call from Nagisa. His ringtone is the exact same thing as the one I gave to Karma’s number.

“Hey, Nagisa, what’s up?” I asked. The twins, eager to listen in, stopped whatever they were doing. They never heard me mention this name before. Actually, only Haruhi’s heard me mention him prior to this call.

“Karma and I were on our way to Okinawa,” the bluenette replied. “Right now we’re still waiting at the gate to get onto the plane.” That’s most likely not a coincidence. Lovro might have convinced the two of them to help me assassinate my target. Or at least be there to provide an alibi for what I’ll be doing the morning before the event. When I see them in person, I’ll apologize for Lovro bringing them in.

“Really? What a coincidence, I’m heading there right now with some school friends, although I'm not actually on the airport yet.” For some reason, I was playing this off as if this was a coincidence. Maybe it was so the other host club members won’t know that this was all coordinated.

The bluenette caught on. “That’s cool. Hey, maybe the three of us can hang out sometime. It’s been too long since I’ve seen you. I tried to ask Karma how you were, but all he said was, ‘she shooed me out of the house after fixing my stitches.” Of course, he isn’t going to talk to me about Lovro, not in a crowded place where people can hear you, and the wifi can track your calls.

My eyes immediately darted to the twins and Takami. “Yeah, well, I didn’t know if overprotective school friends were quote-unquote following me home, so…” Comically, the twins took offense to this.

“Really? Oh, well, meet us at the Vessel hotel?” Nagisa guessed. “We can venture out from there.” That must be where they're staying. Interesting, considering its the same hotel they went on summer vacation with the class and Korosensei. However, it’s certainly practical. The Hilton is only up the road from that hotel.

“Yeah, that’d be great. Anything would be great, actually, as long as we don’t go to _ that _ hotel.” Now, my eyes were studying the floor of the limo. 

The bluenette laughed, knowing exactly which hotel I meant. “Oh, yeah, definitely not going anywhere near that place.”

“When we were last here, we didn’t really get to enjoy it, so this will be fun.” (lie.) We won’t exactly have fun on this trip either. “Alright well, what day? I, unfortunately, have plans with the people I’m traveling with on Saturday. So how about Sunday morning? I also have something planned with them starting that afternoon, most likely way into the night.”

He knew what you were talking about. We both know the date and time frame for the assassination. We had to play this phone call off as a normal, casual conversation between friends meeting up for the first time in a while. You never know who could be listening in. Plus, the target’s son and his school friends are right near me, so…. 

“Yeah, that works... Bye.”

“Bye.” I ended the call.

“Who was that?” Asked Hikaru after thirty seconds of silence.

“Oh, just a junior high friend of mine,” I told him. 

“Question, What did you mean by not going anywhere near _ that _ hotel?” Questioned Kyoya. “And what hotel was it?” The others listened in. These were good questions.

“Um…..” Feeling uncomfortable, I fidgeted with my fingers. A tick that the twins caught onto quickly at school. “Something, not great happened on a school summer trip in that hotel. In the whole area, really. I don’t exactly remember the name of the hotel, but I know what it looked like. It was tall, cylindrical, and was on top of a cliff.” Hey wait a minute, since Kyoya’s family employs a powerful police organization, then, could he possibly know about Korosensei?

“Ah, okay then, I think I know which hotel you mean,” the dark-haired one with glasses stated. “Don’t worry, we won’t be going near that place.”

A sigh of relief escaped my lips. Thank god. 

I couldn’t help but imagine what I’ll do on the reunion of us three friends.

“What happened that wasn’t so great in Okinawa anyway?” asked Kaoru a bit gently. They noticed that whenever I start to twiddle with my thumbs, I act nervous.

“Yeah, is that why you didn’t want to go in the first place?” questioned Hikaru. Sometime during their questions, they moved. So now Hikaru and Kaoru are on either side of me. It wasn’t in a flirtatious or mischievous manner like it usually was but rather, concern, comforting maybe.

“I’m not gonna say,” I said shyly. Knowing they’ve been defeated, they stopped. The first time I was like this around the two of them they kept pestering me and pestering me until I snapped at them and angrily walked away.

Honey spoke up, saying, “Come on, it can’t be that bad, could it?”

I smiled at his cuteness and innocence (that he’s probably been faking the entire time) saying, “I couldn’t tell you even if I wanted to.” I felt Someone’s eyes on me. It didn’t feel like a concerned look, it felt more like a look of suspicion.

“Aww really?” Honey asked in a saddened tone.

“Yep.”

“Oh, okay,” now the little thing was even sadder. His hold on his bunny was even tightened.

* * *

When I finally got on the airport, butterflies flew around in my stomach. It just felt weird being back. However, mayhaps it would have been nice to go around with one of Korosensei’s guide books if he made one for Okinawa. The last time I was there was strictly for assassination purposes. Now, I’m here for fun/maybe business and assassination. Tricky balance.

All of a sudden, I saw him. Or rather a man with a similar build to Takaoka. However, I couldn’t be too sure as the man’s back was facing me and not his actual face. Nonetheless, I immediately froze in fear. My fists clenched and my mind raced with thoughts of him being back. I was so focused on the subject that I forgot all about what Honey was saying. Unbenounced to me, my breathing hitched.

Noticing this, the twins stopped and looked in the same direction I peered at, to see if they could guess why I was acting so afraid. They also stood on either side of me.

“Miharu!” Honey called from literally not even a foot away from me. No answer. “Miharu~!” He whined. He waved his bunny’s ears in front of my eyes making me flinch. “Miharu, are you okay?” The tiny blonde said in the cutest voice possible.

“Y-Yeah, I just thought I saw someone,” I answered truthfully. Thinking that it might not be him, I sighed in relief. When I looked to see where the rest of the group stood, I noticed that they were several steps ahead of me.

“Well whoever it was, seemed to invoke fear in your heart,” Kyoya stated, not once looking away from his tablet. Inwardly, I cursed this man’s ability to sense my fear without even looking at me.

“Whenever confronted with a ghost, walk straight into it, and it will disappear,” I reminded yourself quietly. It was something Lovro had said to me once. 

Quickly, I glanced back at the might-be-Takaoka and found that it wasn’t that horrible man at all. Different face. But what’s to stop him from wearing a mask? Like the Reaper? I shivered at the prospect.

_ “No,” _ I settled an internal debate. _ “Just because you saw someone who looks like him, doesn’t mean that he’s here. Don’t let this anxiety rule your vacation, Miharu.” _

Next, we finally arrived on solid ground. Once there, Haruhi decided, Tamaki decided for Haruhi that she will be staying with him. She had no objection, but the twins did. So, in some sort of weird retaliation, they decided to take me with them. 

“Hey, Haruhi?” I stated, grabbing a bag out of my hand.

“Yeah?” She asked, turning towards me.

“Here. Can you hang onto this and bring it to me at the Hilton before the event? My friends and I will be there by the time it starts.”

“Yeah, Okay.” She took the bag, and we all went our separate ways.

Once there, they gave me a room and I settled in. Never once did I take anything out of my small duffel bag. I’ll only be here for two days, why unpack? I’ll need to repack in 48 hours anyway if I do unpack, that is. 

When it was time for me to get some sleep, the twins jokingly told me that they wanted to sleep in the same bed with me, but I declined, earning a very sad, “awww.”

* * *

Somehow, I woke up screaming. Then, I realized it was only a nightmare. What about? Takaoka beating up the entire 3-E class, what else? For the most part, I had acted like the whole experience didn’t really bother me, both at the old campus and at Okinawa, however, that man is too terrifying not to have nightmares about.

In the next instance, the twins were by my side, they seemed so concerned. 

“Hey, are you alright?” asked Kaoru.

My lips trembled. “I-I-I will be.”

They both looked at me sadly and moved to hold me soothingly until the tears stopped. “Thank you,” I said mousily.

“No problem,” they both said. The twins let go and moved to get off the bed. “Are you good to be by yourself for the rest of your night?”

“Actually, can you stay with me?” The twins looked at each other and nodded. 

“Of course.” They went under the covers and wrapped themselves around me. One on each side. Just like every other time.

For the rest of the evening, I didn’t have a single nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning, I felt the twins arms had me protectively ensnared in their grasp.

_ “Goddamnit,” _I thought. With as much skill as I could muster, I somehow wiggled out of their grasp.

Toast was probably good. On the way into the kitchen, I cursed my international clock. It would never allow me to wake up at any time after eight o’clock. Which was good for school days, but cursing on weekends and for summer.

* * *

A day at the beach was decided on the itinerary for this day. So, I put my totally-not-skimpy-bikini on, and a shirt I didn’t care about losing. My bikini in question had a top that rather resembled a sports bra, and the bottoms were short shorts with a bathing suit bottom built into it. It was black and had a little flower pattern on them. The twins weren’t exactly happy with me, but I didn’t care. I also brought a bag with a towel, a pair of sunglasses, a small purse, a book, and a small push dagger (just in case anything were to happen).

Per Haruhi’s request, I brought her a tankini. I didn’t question why, but I knew that the twins wanted her in something totally different.

Some (most likely) college students cat called me, but I just glared at them in response. It was the perfect If-stares-could-kill look. They stopped immediately.

Things were going well today. I spent a good few hours switching between swimming in the ocean and reading my book. Sometime later, Haruhi and I decided to take a little walk along the rocks. Little did she know that the only thing in the purse I held was the push dagger I had brought.

“Hey, Miharu?” Haruhi started. 

“Yeah?” I had to turn my head behind me as I walked in front of her.

“You never really told me much about Karma and Nagisa.”

“Well, what’s there to tell?” 

“I don’t know, maybe it’s just that the three of you seem so close, and yet you rarely ever talk about them with me.”

“I’m not sure if-“ all of a sudden, my assassin instincts kicked in. I stopped and took a defensive stance.

“Well, look who decided to come over here.” It was one of the cat caller’s voices from earlier. There were three of them standing right in front of us.

“Well, look who decided to prey on girls,” I retorted. 

“Aww, that’s cute,” Said the guy who seemed to be the leader. “Our little girlie here is trying to act all tough.”

“Come on Miharu, let’s just go,” Haruhi said to me. Something tells me that she’s been in this situation before. Both of us turned to leave, but one of them stepped in front of Haruhi and me.

“Ah ah ah,” one of the cronies tsked. “You two pretty ladies aren’t going anywhere.”

“Oh?” I challenged. “What would you do if we were to try and escape?” Quietly, I reached my hand into my purse, ready to grasp my push dagger. 

“We might just kill ya’,” admitted the leader. The smuggest grin was plastered onto his face.

Six figures came into your peripheral vision. “Haruhi! Miharu!” Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru all shouted at the same time, but I didn’t hear them. They must have not wanted the two of us to venture off alone, fearing for the worst. However, they were all about to see a side to me they’ve never encountered. A side I wouldn’t bring out until an occasion presented itself. My assassin side.

Not even paying attention to my friends I just chuckled darkly. “Hey, what’s so funny?” Asked the other crony.

I laughed even harder making my shoulders shake a little. Everyone around me shifted uncomfortably. “It’s funny because….” I looked at the leader. My tone became serious. “I would kill you first.” In one split second, I dropped my bag, revealing my hold on the push dagger inside. The three dillweeds became fearful as I sprinted to the leader and jumped twisting my body a tad bit horizontally. Using my legs, I wrapped them around his neck in a flying triangle choke. Next, I shifted my weight and quickly spun once, making him fall. Before he had completely fallen onto the ground, I had let go and dashed behind him grabbing his head. My other hand grasped the push dagger that was ever so lightly touching his throat. “I mean, your welcome to try and kill me,” I continued. My eyes glowed brightly with dark murderous intent. “But I would slit your throat the moment any of you lifted a finger.” The man quivered as I said this. Wanting to toy with them further I leaned in closer to his ear, whispering, “The blood can be drained from the body in 8.6 seconds, given adequate vacuuming systems. Wanna see if we can make is 7.6?” He said nothing. No one did. Nor did they move a single muscle. “This is the part where you agree to never bother us again.”

“Uhhhh,” The leader hesitated. In response, I pressed the dagger harder against his skin, drawing the tiniest amount of blood. “Okay! Okay! You win. Just, let me go,” he pleaded.

“That wasn’t so hard now was it?” I asked as if I was talking about a simple chore he would never bother doing. I released the man from my grasp. 

“C-C’mon guys let's go,” The three of them jogged off in a hurry.

At some point, Hikaru and Kaoru must have protectively placed Haruhi begins them, because that’s what positions I saw them in when I looked up. They were all giving me an odd mixture of stares. Some were frightful, some looked oddly proud. Another looked to be plotting. It’s almost safe to say that seeing a part of my dark side had them on edge. “What’s the matter, boys?” I asked them. “Come on.” 

Acting as if nothing had happened, I picked myself up, dusted myself off and grabbed my purse. While walking away, I noticed that the others hadn’t followed me. They were shook. “Are you guys coming or what?”

The group had a delayed reaction, but they all verbally agreed and walked behind me.

On the way back to our collective beach spot, I placed the knife back in the purse. I heard the soft murmurs the guys were saying, but I didn’t mind. As a former member of E class, I’m used to people talking about me behind my back. 

The rest of the beach day felt odd. Almost everyone seemed a little tense around me. Well, I did just pull a knife on the guy who was threatening both me and Haruhi. 

Although Tamaki seemed very tense around me, Honey and Mori seemed kind of relaxed. Maybe knowing that I know how to fight made the two of them like me even more. Or at least, at ease knowing that I can indeed take care of myself.

“So, Miharu,” Said Honey. “Where did you learn to fight like that?”

“Uh,” internally, I thought, _ “don’t say assassination classroom. Don’t say assassination classroom.” _ All I really had to mention was Karasuma. “My PE teacher from my middle school offered to teach us how to fight after school.” (Half lie.)

“And which middle school was it?” Asked Kyoya. His face was back to being buried in his tablet. Has he really not figured you out yet? Or is he just asking just to ask?

“Oh ho ho, no,” I said getting up. “If I tell you that, then I’d give away all my secrets. We can’t have that now can we?”

The twins caught wind of this and immediately rested their arms on my shoulders and crossed their legs. “Oh, really?” “And why is that?” They asked. No matter how much they knew I never really wanted to open up to them, they kept persisting if their efforts didn’t upset me.

“Well, If you must know.” Somehow I escaped their trap and turned to face the others. “It’s a government secret. Hell, the government doesn’t even want me out and about.” To that, Mori raised an eyebrow. “Actually, I wouldn’t be surprised if Kyoya knew already. But then again, if he knows, then he is also sworn to secrecy under government rule.” Then all of a sudden, my phone rang.

“Yes, uncle?” I responded to the guy on the other line. It wasn’t actually my uncle, it was just what I and all the other E class students call Karasuma when on the phone. Professor Bitch is aunt bitch. Obviously. Were Korosensei alive, he would be the class dad. 

“So, I hear you, Nagisa, and Karma are back in Okinawa, are you three okay?” he asked. Even though we’ve all moved on from Assassination Classroom, Karasuma still likes to check on us.

“Oh, No, no, I’m fine. Although I’m not sure how the other two are, I haven’t seen them yet.” Karasuma probably inferred that that meant we weren’t going to carry out the assassination plot just yet.

“Oh, I see.”

“How’s aunt bitch?” The word sounded almost harsh on my lips. Such a word threw everyone on the Host Club off. Especially Tamaki who immediately whines to ‘mom’ about me using foul language.

“Things are actually going well. I’m taking her out to dinner tomorrow night.”

“Really? Aww, that’s nice.”

“So, when are you meeting with them?”

“I’m actually meeting them tomorrow… Hey, unkie?”

“Yeah?” He asked, totally not phased from the way I said, uncle.

“Takaoka is still in prison, right?” Hearing this, Kyoya immediately started to type things into his tablet.

“Yes, we have him under very strict custody." He sounded so sure of that answer. "Why?”

“Well, I thought I saw him at the airport, but it wasn’t him… Actually, can you check if he’s still in prison? Please?” I looked over to Kyoya, his head was still buried in his tablet and his fingers were still typing away. As soon as he looked up, I averted my gaze.

“Yeah, yeah. I will. Have fun in Okinawa.”

“Have fun on your dinner date. Bye.”

“Bye.” It was nice being able to talk to Karasuma without mentioning killing or anything. Besides Takaoka, it was just a normal conversation. He was checking up on me like you were a part of his family. Which, let’s be honest here. I call him uncle, of course, we’re all one big surrogate family. There is a great deal of gratitude I have for him too. He did save me and the rest of the classmates from being locked up by the government.

The way back to Hikaru and Kaoru’s place was more silent than any of the three of you would have liked. What could I possibly say to them? That I know how to kill? Yeah right.

* * *

After a little while, we all showered and got changed into casual clothes before the others arrived. The chefs had cooked some really, really good seafood. The eight of us were to eat outside on the table on the back porch.

We all talked about random things, like school, and what, if anything we had planned next weekend, as well as some other things. Hikaru and Kaoru, despite being quiet earlier, really wanted to know my secret now. Of course, I only teased them.

Somehow, I finished early and decided to halfway pull a professor Bitch on my way out. Because, why not? The target of choice, Mori-senpai. Little did anyone know, I held a developing crush on him. 

I excused myself and told them I wanted to go to my room. To that, the twins felt very disappointed. “Aww man.” Then: “Quick, stop her so that she’ll answer our questions!” they half-shouted. I smiled at their attempts to grab me which failed miserably.

However, once I saw Mori, I chuckled slightly. “Your napkin,” I tell him as I walk forwards. “It’s all bunched up in your collar.” I began to fix his napkin but decided to skip a certain part. (Irina kissed the napkin then pressed that part to Karasuma’s lips. I think I’ll skip that.)

Next, I walked away, but then stopped. “Mori-senpai,” I only slightly turned to face him.

“Yeah?” he responded, very unsure of where this is going.

“Do you know what means to kill? To actually end someone’s life? Would you do it to save Honey?” Those three questions made the whole table silent. They were meant to be off-putting questions anyway. “N-never mind,” I turned away. “I don’t know what I’m saying. Those were silly questions of me to ask.” With that, I walked into the house.

As soon as I closed the door behind me, the twins and Tamaki panicked. “WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?” 

Over their babbling, Kyoya noted, “Miharu was right when she said I would have to keep my mouth shut due to government rule. Excuse me.” With that, he too left.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!” The twins yelled. They sounded so desperate for an answer they were never going to get.

“Huh,” was Mori’s only response.

A knock was heard on your door with the following, “Miharu, it’s Kyoya, can we talk?”

_ “Oh, crap,” _ you thought. “Come in!” “ _ Come on, Miharu, you can handle one person finding out. Oh no, but it’s the son of your target. YOUR TARGET, Miharu.” _ He stepped in to find you sitting on your bed. He took his place in the middle of the room.

“You were part of that class involved in assassinating that science experiment, weren’t you?” He almost said that science experiment like Korosensei was a bad person. To that, I gritted my teeth and tsked. “You know, those outside of the government who knew what happened, sort of, think he kidnapped your class. Of course,” he continued. “He didn’t really kidnap you guys, did he?”

“No, he didn’t,” you said truthfully. “All he wanted was to teach us, as a promise to a friend.” You had to say something to defend the late yellow octopus. “Are you just here to confirm your suspicions, or do you want something in return for finding out my secret?” When I asked this, I had gotten up from the bed and walked towards him slightly.

“You’re quicker than I thought… However, I won’t be needing anything from you at the moment.”

You hummed almost in defiance in response. “But you will,” I inferred. 

“Perhaps,” he responded, before walking towards the door. “Goodnight,” he said as he headed out the door.

“Goodnight.”

When I closed the door behind him, I hugged in relief. _ “Thank god! _” I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday is finally here. I asked the Hitachiin limo driver to take me to the Vessel hotel. There, Karma and Nagisa were waiting for me outside. Seeing this, I thanked the driver and exited the car.

“Hey guys,” I said, sort of cheerily.

“Hey,” told Nagisa. Karma stayed quiet.

“I’m really sorry, Lovro had to drag you two into this.” The three of us started walking. “What did he tell you two to do?”

“Just provide an alibi for you if things get messy,” Nagisa told me.

“Yeah,” Karma stated in a downbeat tone. “We told that Russian son of a bitch that we weren’t going to do any killing.”

“Alright. I told one of my friends to bring my dress to the hotel so that I wouldn’t have to go all the way back to change into a fancy dress.” We walked a few steps. “Anyway, let’s just hang out. Shall we?”

The three of us walked and talked, and actually caught up on things. I didn’t tease Karma about wanting Nagisa to be his boyfriend. That’s only for his ears. That redhead might not know it yet, but he might, in the future.

We went into a mall with American things and activities. It was pretty fun. And quite strategically placed. Americans who checked into the Hilton would want to come down here.

For the most part, Mr. Ootori, along with most everyone else attending, will probably be on the fifth floor of the Hilton. That’s where a lot of open ballroom type space is. There’s a building right across the street from it so that we can get a clear shot of the man.

Although, maybe, just maybe, poison by injection is the way to go. The poison held in my ring will be strong enough to make it seem like he’s drunk. It will take at least an hour for him to die though. First comes the drunkenness, then comes the death. 

Yet, with such a powerful and rich man hosting this event, there’s got to be security and cameras all over the floor. Maybe he’ll go out onto the balcony of the floor to get some air. From there, we can take our shot.

Well then, good thing I brought two rings. One for injecting a lethal poison, and one to inject a non-lethal poison. And with such a crowd, it would make him want to get some air, preferably on the balcony.

Lovro booked a hotel room in a hotel right across from the Hilton. It isn't straight across, just three floors up. I just got word via two unknown numbered texts saying that they checked into the room and checked for listening devices. There were none. All we have to do is go in there and set up shop.

When we get to the hotel, some guy bumps into me and apologizes. When we get to a spot that doesn’t have the camera, we find that the person slipped the hotel key into my pockets. It has the floor and number printed on it. The three of us head to the lower one first.

We get there, unload our stuff and set up shop. The window could be opened, so we opened it just a little bit, enough to put the head of the riffle slightly through.

“I know this kind of sucks, but thank you for doing this,” I told them. “I’ll just do one final check and meet you down at the lobby.

Fifteen minutes later, I came back down to find my two boys still there. The time is currently 11:47. Just enough time for the three of us to get lunch and back in time by 2:30 (14:30) for everything to start. Since I am technically going in with my school friends and need to change and do makeup, I will be at the Hilton by 2:00 (14:00).

* * *

Karma, Nagisa and I decided to go to the Poke Bar right near us. We order, we pay, sit down and eat. None of us were really saying a word to each other. Until: “You know, you don’t necessarily have to pull the trigger. I could do it.” That was Nagisa’s voice.

“No, that’s not what you came here to do,” I told him. “I can do it.”

“Are you sure?” Asked Karma. He and I sat right next to each other, while Nagisa sat on the other side.

“Yes. You told Lovro you weren't going to help me kill him, or even kill him for that matter, and I'll make you keep it.”

"Miharu," Nagisa said softly.

"The two of you made it out of the life, but I didn't. I can't. So I'll pull the trigger."

When we finish, it’s 1:28 (13:28), so we decide to walk around just a bit.

We don’t venture out too far, just enough to get back to the Hilton and the second hotel. I go into the hotel lobby of the base of operations and tell my friends to wait here.

Once there, I find Haruhi with my bag. “Thank you,” I told her. I semi rushed into the ladies room and got myself ready. Next, I walked back into the lobby of the other hotel and find Nagi by himself.

“Where’s Karma?” I ask.

“In the bathroom,” the bluenette replied. He smiled when he saw me come back in.

“Okay,” I breathed out, handing him the bag of my other clothes and make-up. “How do I look?”

“Like a way less sluttier version of Professor Bitch,” he joked. Only he found it funny. “No, you look pretty. Now, are you sure about this?” His eyes stopped showing laughter.

“Yes,” I said. “I can do this.”

“Okay, go.”

I speed walk to the other hotel in time to see all the host club members waiting for me. “Hey guys,” I said.

“Hey,” they greeted. The time is 2:15 (14:15). I made it just in time.

Fifteen minutes later, the doors open. Let the games begin.

Ten minutes later, Haruhi and I are sticking sort of close together. The twins are maybe fooling around. Tamaki’s making casual conversation somewhere. Honey and Mori are probably sticking close too, talking to people.

Haruhi laughed at something I said when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turn around and see who I assume to be Fuyumi Ootori. Great, another person who’ll be affected by my target’s death.

“Hi,” she started, half smiling.

“Oh, hi,” I said with a smile. 

“You must be Miharu,” she outstretched her hand and I shook it (not with the hand that has my ring). “I’m Fuyumi. Kyoya’s older sister.” She then looked to Haruhi. “And you must be Haruhi.” She smiled, and Haruhi smiled back. “I’ve heard a lot about both of you.”

Haruhi’s eyes went wide and she almost spits out her water upon taking a sip. My smile faltered a little. “No, no, they’re good things, I promise.” She sounded so sincere. Sighs of relief escaped both of our mouths. “So, I gotta ask,” she continued talking. “Why Ouran? There are hundreds of other schools.”

“Uh, well, I have an endgame in mind. People at Lobelia wanted me to transfer, but I didn’t accept the offer,” told Haruhi, taking another sip of her water.

The sister then turned to me. “Oh, um,” I started to say. “My adoptive dad sent me here because he thought it would be good for me…” I didn’t really look at her while saying this.

“And, did you think it would be good for you?” Fuyumi asked.

“Um, yeah, I guess,” I said, nodding my head slightly. “I didn’t really quite know where I was going to go or even what I wanted to be at the time… So, dad said to try it out, and well, I haven’t left yet. Plus, Haruhi and I’ve known each other since elementary school.” I crossed my legs.

“Oh, really?” She asked. She breathed out a happy-ish sigh. “I wish I had a friend like that. I mean, sure, I know people from my elementary school, but we never stayed close.”

“Well, I see that the two of you have met my sister,” said Kyoya, sitting down right next to me.

“Yep. We sure have,” I said.

“So, how do you two know my brother?”

I opened my mouth to say something, but Kyoya beat me to it. “They’re in the host club,” Kyoya stated.

“Yes, we are,” I agreed.

“Really?” Fuyumi asked. “What’s it like?”

“Well, it’s definitely not boring,” Haruhi almost deadpanned. To that, Kyoya’s sister chuckled. Kyoya himself though seemed to have no reaction.

“Tamaki and the twins can be a little obnoxious,” I interjected. “But it’s fun.” _ “Don’t say I can use whatever the clients tell me as blackmail,” _ my mind told me.

Suddenly, Fuyumi looked passed my head. “Excuse me,” She said. “My husband’s calling me.”

A few minutes of silence later, my target came up to me. “You two must be Haruhi and Miharu. My son’s never really talked about you two to me.” He outstretched his hand, and I shook it (with the hand that has the ring on it)

“Oh, really?” I asked, sounding almost disappointed. “Well, that’s a shame.”

“I’m sorry, Miharu, but, who are your parents? And what do they do?” The man asked. He probably already knows who my father is, maybe he’s just trying to engage in conversation. Especially with a topic that might benefit his business in the future.

“Do... you mean my birth parents or my adoptive one?” I asked, almost cautiously.

That question seemed to have brought Kyoya out of his thoughts. “You never told me you were adopted,” the youngest Ootori son stated. 

“I know. I didn’t really think that it mattered,” I told him, looking him straight in the eye. I then refocused my attention to his father. “My birth parents were named Shojiro Natu and Nya Natu, I’m pretty sure were… lawyers." I drew that word out to make it seem like I was unsure. “Or at least,” my eyes squinted. “that’s what they told me. But, my adoptive father…. he… actually, I’m not sure what does. He’s almost never really around. Well, he was when I was younger, just was around less, as I got older. I try and ask him, but he either avoids the subject or tells me it’s none of my business.” 

“Oh wow,” Mr. Ootori sound like he actually cared. He doesn’t though, I know his reputation of being a cold-hearted businessman and father. “If you don’t mind me asking, do you know how your birth parents died?”

I shifted uncomfortably and took, maybe thirty seconds of silence before answering this. “They were killed in a car accident. But, now I’m not even sure if it was an accident.” I chose to leave my dead brother out of the conversation.

“And why would that be?” He asked.

“I…. I don’t, uh, know.”

All of a sudden, Karasuma of all people came up to us. “I think that’s enough questions about something she probably doesn’t want to talk about.”

_ “Why is he here?” _ I internally asked myself. _ “He’s probably here to check on you,” I answered. “Maybe that dinner date was on the island.” _

“Karasuma?” I asked, getting up and giving him a hug. He returned it. “Uncle, What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was invited to be here, but really, I’m here for you.” I gave him a pained expression. “What? I can’t see my niece in person?”

“So, this young lady here is related to a member of the ministry of defense.” Mr. Ootori gathered, moving up to shake his hands.

Haruhi looked at me with shocked eyes. I never told her about Karasuma.

Kyoya was trying to hide a proud look on his face. Clearly, he knows something which he can’t share out in the open. I know it too. Karasuma isn't in fact my uncle, it's just what we at the Assassination Classroom call him. He also might think that if he is here for me, and not just the party, something must be up. I stared hard at him back, silently telling him to stay quiet about it.

I started to space out a little while the two men stopped talking. I just stared into the void. My thumb was tapping quickly and quietly against my other hand. I only stopped when someone put their hand on my shoulder.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” It was Karasuma. I looked at him and nodded. The two of us went to a place where I can easily spot the balcony.

“So,” he began. “I checked in with the files and Takaoka… he.... he escaped from prison.”

My eyes went wide with shock and fear. “Well, that’s great. That's so fucking great.” My eyes scanned the balcony, and I noticed that Mr. Ootori. He was rubbing his hands against his forehead. “I gotta go. If anyone asks, tell them you told me something bad happened. You’ll figure it out.”

On my way out the door, Kyoya grabbed my arm and stopped me. “I want to know what’s going on here,” he demanded.

“I’m sorry, but I really have to get going.” I jerked his hand off my arm and speed walked to the elevator. 

I rushed to the room and saw that father Ootori was still on the balcony. Not wasting a second, I went to the gun and aimed. No one’s around him really. I’m a pretty good shot, so I shouldn’t miss.

I pulled the trigger. The shot was silent. The bullet hit him in the head, and everyone rushed to him. Quickly, I removed the rifle and closed the window. The man that bumped into me just a few hours earlier came in the room. We didn’t look at each other nor speak to each other as I left, and he packed everything up.

* * *

I was at the Hitachiin house packing up my things when the twins barged into the door. They were panting. Those two most likely just ran up the steps.

“Miharu,” one of them said breathlessly. “Did you hear?” The other one said.

“Hear what?” I asked cautiously.

“Yoshio Ootori is dead!” The twins shouted simultaneously.

My eyes went wide and I covered my open mouth in shock. “You’re kidding,” I insisted, sounding very shocked about this.

“No,” Hikaru states, less out of breath. “It’s true.” “Kyoya and his siblings are really torn up about it too.” My eyes showed mixed emotions. Shock, sadness, and pity. Then, their breathing became normal. “Where were you anyway?” Kaoru asked.

“I was getting ready to pack,” The two of them looked at me suspiciously. “Remember when I froze at the airport?” They nodded. “Remember when I had that nightmare?” They nodded.

“Yeah,” Hikaru of them said.

“And remember, at the beach, when I got that phone call?” 

The twins nodded again slower this time. Kaoru asked, “Where is this going?”

“Well, I just got confirmation from my uncle, that the very reason all three of those things happened, is out of jail," I said. My voice was soft and unwavering. "So, I am going to a safe house.”

“You know, you don't have to go to that extreme. We can have Kyoya’s police force protect you,” Hikaru suggested. I smiled slightly, but that action only betrayed the rest of my saddened face.

“It wouldn’t be enough. I need to get to a place where I know he won’t find me,” I told them. With the final shirt in the duffle bag, I closed it, and sling it over my shoulders. 

“Are you sure about this, really?” Kaoru asked me with both hands on my shoulders.

“Yes,” I said softly.

“Okay,” The twin accepted. “The driver will bring you to the airport.”

“Whatever you do, don’t find me. okay?”

Hikaru sighed. “Okay,” He said.

“Hello in advance,” I told them, my voice almost breaking. I couldn’t bring myself to say goodbye.

“He-Hello in advance,” they repeated.

When I got outside, waiting for the car, I called Nagisa. “Hey, Nagi?” I greeted

“Yeah?” He asked me.

“Get to the airport right now.”

“Why?” 

“Takaoka is back. Again. I just got word from Karasuma that he somehow escaped. We need to get to somewhere safe.” 

Nagisa sighed cursed under his breath. “I’ll wake up Karma. We’ll be there as soon as we can… and Hey, we actually did get to enjoy some time here.”

“Yeah, Yeah we did.” The car finally came around. “I’ll see you.”

“Yeah, Bye.” The call had ended, and Just like that, we’re leaving Okinawa.

The driver unlocked the doors, and I stepped in. Both bags in tow. “Airport, please.” The guy nodded and started driving.

On the way there, I saw Irina, walking in the streets. We briefly made eye contact before the car was too far away. I guess her and Karasuma's dinner date really were on the island. Oh, wait, I already knew that.

Once at the airport, I spotted Nagisa and Karma. The three of us were met by one of Lovro’s assassin buddies and were escorted to the private plane.

When we landed, we were taken to one of the many safe houses Lovro has all around Japan.


	5. Chapter 5

The three of us have been staying at this place for about a week now. Which kind of sucked, because we know that he’s looking for us, and we know that he’ll kidnap or gank anyone he knows we’re close to to get to us.

Lovro’s people are there, as well as some government people, for security reasons, of course. Neither of the two groups has told us if anything’s happened concerning Takaoka. Maybe that’s a good thing? I’m not so sure yet. 

Anyway, the house looks like a mansion one of the people in the host club would have. The house is huge, and the yard is bigger. There’s a lot of ground that could be covered in blood and bullets should the need ever arise.

People keep calling us. Although, I get the most calls, from people in the club. The ones who call the most out of the seven of them, are the Hitachiin twins, Haruhi, and Kyoya.

Yet, the three of us all get calls from our former class 3-E. 

We never answer any of them, and the government notified our schools about why we were gone. (Even though what they told them is a lie.)

So imagine our surprise when the members of the Ouran Highschool Host Club Are found by the cameras trying to sneak in.

I watched from the crack left open in the monitoring room.

Some of the guards were going to handle it, but I opened the door, saying, “Let me handle it. They’re _ my _ friends.” Surprisingly enough, they let me go out.

For the occasion, I wore the camouflage military outfit Karasuma gave us during our disagreement over Korosensei.

The camera showed them walking through the trees, so I decided to watch them from the high branches. As they stepped through the wood, I hopped on the branches.

“Alright, it’s seven kilometers to the center,” noted Kyoya. He must have a satellite over this area, and his tablet in his hands. That’s not good. Takaoka’s people can probably hack into that satellite.

“I didn’t think that Miharu could own such a place as this,” stated Tamaki.

“Yeah, well, there’s a lot of things we never knew about her,” Haruhi told them. There was a hint of sadness in her voice. Maybe I should have told her more about what I’ve been doing over the years. Even if they’re lies.

“I don’t think it’s Miharu who owns this anyway,” Kyoya added. “I think it’s her adoptive dad’s.”

These guys are only two kilometers in. The mansion is exactly nine kilometers from every part of the gate. Exactly centered. There are also a lot of booby traps that are only set off if the software doesn’t recognize your genetic makeup. Hopefully, I can get to them in time before they set one of those off.

“Hey, wait a minute, don’t you think that someone would have shot at us already?” asked Kaoru.

“Maybe,” considered his twin. “Or maybe their waiting for us.”

I smirked slightly, and jumped down, hitting Hikaru in the back of his neck with my hands entwined. “Or maybe, they’re wondering what the fuck you people are doing here!” The twin rubber the back of his neck whining about how much my blow hurt. “Do you have any idea of what you're doing?!” I turned to the twins. “And you two! I told you not to find me! Do you have a death wish?! You might have just put all of us in danger!” I turned to Kyoya. “And you. Turn that tablet off and move your satellite.” He snickered before doing what I asked. I held the bridge of my nose with furrowed brows for a few seconds, wondering what the fuck I should do. “You know what? You, idiots, are just safer inside. Come on.” I started walking without saying another word. Without a second to waste, they followed.

I walked several paces ahead of them so they couldn’t talk to me.

Once we got inside, I announced their arrival.

“Really?” asked Nagisa, stepping down the stairs and leaned himself against the railing. “Hmm.” He studied them all a bit. “Why?” He asked me. He must have just woken up from a nap. He still sounded kind of tired.

“I couldn’t just leave them out there,” I told him. “Besides, they were using a satellite, Takaoka’s people could have very easily hacked into it.”

“I think you shouldn't have,” said Karma, walking up to us, his arms crossed. “Or better yet, they should never have come in the first place.”

“Wow, Miharu, you’re friends are-“ I kicked Kaoru in the head before he could even finish blurting out that sentence.

“But we were worried for you Haru-sama,” came Honey’s voice. Haru-sama could be either me or Haruhi, but I knew he was talking to me.

My facial features softened as I looked at the short male. “It’s okay to worry,” I told him gently. “But it’s not okay sneak into this property!” I yelled at the group.

“And here I thought you were done with scolding us,” Hikaru blurted out.

I glared and snarled at them, which made them shut up. Then, I calmed down. “Whatever, the guest rooms are upstairs, pick whichever one you want.” With that, Karma, Nagisa, and I left them to their own devices.

We chose not to encounter them for the next few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was so short, I just wanted this to be on its own


	6. Chapter 6

It was sort of funny, in a strange way. Karma, Nagisa and I all woke up early, while my classmates woke up late. My trio had breakfast together, while they had brunch. By the time they considered looking for me, I wasn’t anywhere in the house, and neither were the other two. They probably figured we were out or doing something together.

They were right.

The three of us were out honing our skills. Sparing, doing target practice with a few different weapons, and all that.

Right now, we were ax throwing. Yes, there’s an ax-throwing place somewhere on the property. It’s down in the bunker, where all of the training equipment is.

I threw one ax at the big wooden target using an underhand throw and a bowling ball grip. I hit the center perfectly.

“That’s ten points for me,” I announced. 

The three of us were instilling a competition. We each had three tries to hit the target. The total of our three tries would be marked on the whiteboard behind us. Whoever had the most points after five rounds wins. Karma went before me. Right now, we’re in the third round, and I just completed my second turn. I missed the target on my first. 

After grabbing the ax from the wood and walking back to the lines, I threw the ax with one hand in an overhead swing, like a tennis racquet.

It hit the middle ring. “Fourteen in total,” I said to myself. I dropped the ax in its hold and added up my score on the board. I now have 40 points. Nagisa has 39, and Karma has 42.

Next up, is Nagisa. On his first throw, he gripped the ax with both hands and brought the ax behind his back. In one swift motion, he lifted the ax up and let go. The ax hit the circle close to the center. Six points. 

“Woo! Go Nagisa!” I cheered him on.

On his next try, he hit the one circle.

“Come on, Nagi!” Karma cheered him on.

On his next, the four circle. Eleven points. In total, he has 50 points. That concludes our third round. Nagisa is currently in the lead.

We aren’t going to talk about my schoolmates, their problems with them being here are all null and void. That’s just how we are. Yet, my schoolmates are most likely a different story.

The two groups ate their dinner separately last night. I ate with Nagisa and Karma. Those two knew that if they complained to me about them, then I wouldn’t defend them. I actually told them to talk to the rich kids themselves. I don’t think they have yet. Which is fine, I guess.

Next up, was Karma. He starts out fourth round.

His first try was a six. So was his second. And his third. 18 points. Karma now has 60 points in total. 

On my next turn, I got a six, four, and ten. 20 points. I’m now tied with Karma at 60 points.

Now it’s Nagisa’s turn. He got two tens and a one. 21 points. He’s in the lead again with 71 points.

The last round starts. Karma scored a six a four and another six. Sixteen points. Karma now has 76 points.

On my turn, I got one, ten, and six. That’s 17 points. I’m now in the lead with 77 points.

On Nagisa’s turn, he got a zero, one, and six. He wins with 78 points.

“Alright. Not bad, Nagi,” I said, giving him a thumbs up.

I looked at the clock. It was noon. “We should probably head up or something for lunch.”

“Yeah, probably,” Karma sighed.

__________

We took the elevator up and all went our separate ways. Nagisa went to the kitchen to get a snack, while Karma decided to spy on people through the air vents. I decided to go search for my school friends. Sure enough, they were in the backyard, taking, and playing football (Not the American kind). I looked at them through the glass doors. Haruhi noticed me standing there. I smiled at her and walked away.

I know that I should probably go talk to them. I’m not sure why I haven’t yet. Mayhaps I’m just not ready to. What would I even say? Whatever it is, it can’t be about Kyoya’s father.

* * *

Two hours later, I’m sitting on my bed reading, when I hear the Bleach theme song Never Meant To Belong on piano. It was definitely Takami, there’s no doubt there. I sat there quietly, listening to the sad tune all the way through. Then, he switches to Will of The Heart (also a Bleach theme).

So, I decided to go down there and join him. Upon arrival, he’s just about finished with the song. “I never expected you to be watching Bleach, Tamaki,” I admitted.

“I don’t really,” he told me, finishing his music. “I just like the music.”

I chuckled a bit. “Of course you do.” I stepped up to the piano and sat on its bench. The blonde moved over so that I could sit beside him and began to play Here To Stay (Bleach song). “I’ve always liked this one.” My fingers floated over the keys as gracefully. I let the music fill my senses. 

“Since when did you know how to play the piano?” Suou asked me.

“Since I was in the upper grades of elementary school. I’m also good at playing the cello. My father required that I know how to play at least two instruments. Those were two I chose.” Despite the conversation, I still held the notes and the tune together. “Did you know I have Synesthesia?” I asked, trying to make conversation.

“Oh?” Out of my peripheral vision, I half saw Tamaki’s hair move. I assumed that his head turned towards mine.

“Yeah,” when I hear specific notes, I see different colors.” I continued playing. “When I play a C, I see green. On a B, I see blue, and on an A, I see red. On G, I see magenta. On D, Cyan, and so on and so forth. Each pitch has a different shade.”

“Why are you telling me this?” the blonde questioned.

“Well, either I’m bored, or I just felt like talking with you.”

All of a sudden, Tamaki grabbed my wrists, stopping me from playing. “What are you-?” He cut me off.

“You know, you should talk to Haruhi. She feels betrayed by you not talking to us. Have all those years of your friendship meant nothing?”

“They mean everything. I just,” I yanked my hands away from his grasp. “I just, I can’t, tell her. Not yet, I’m not ready.”

“You should,” was all he said before he got up and left.

* * *

Dinner was eaten the same as it was last time. The two groups eating at separate times, and separate places, not speaking to each other. There’s just this rift, that no one is crossing. Either they’re afraid to, or just don’t want to.

I stayed up late that night, doing several rounds of archery practice. It was nearly midnight when I decided to call it a night.

The lights were still on in the house, people were still in the security room. I still stayed up for another hour, reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Because I had stayed up so late, I woke up late too. When I got into the kitchen, book in hand, I heard the twins in the pantry. They were most likely rummaging for food. 

I made sure to make as little sound as possible as I ventured to the fridge and grabbed a yogurt. Next, I carefully opened the utensil drawer for a spoon. It seemed like neither twin heard me, as they were still in the pantry. 

I then sneaked outside. There’s a little secluded bench in one of the side yards. It’s next to a giant lake. On that lake, there are two beached boats, a canoe, and kayak. Maybe when she’s done reading a few chapters, she’ll leave her book on the bench, and go kayaking. It is a single person boat after all, whereas the canoe fits two.

However, upon entering the side yard, she spotted Kyoya already sitting on the bench. With little hesitation, I walked up to him. “It’s looking like it’ll be a nice day,” I told him.

“Yes, it would appear to be so,” he seconded, looking up from the sky.

“Mind if I join you?” I ask before sitting down.

“Not at all,” he confirmed. His gaze became fixated on a book as I sat.

I didn’t even get through the second paragraph of the chapter when he said, “You never told me what was going on that day.”

“It seems I didn’t need to. The twins told you right?” I read on until he answered.

“Yes, unfortunately, they did.”

A good twenty minutes of silence passed between us as we sat there and read our books separately.

“I’m sorry,” I said, looking up from my book. “While I was hiding away here, I missed the funeral, and I’m sorry about that.”

I looked over at him. He still had his nose stuck in his book. “It’s alright,” he said. “I guess it couldn’t be helped.”

I finished my chapter, left my book on the bench and walked towards the kayak without a word. Kyoya was still reading his novel. He didn’t even look up when I moved the small boat off the shore and into the water. Only when he left, did he look to a dot on the lake. I was far away from him by then.

The water was calm, and the slight breeze felt nice. It was quite peaceful. After what felt like four hours, I docked the boat back where I found it and picked up my book. I then stepped inside.

Upon doing so, I heard voices. Haruhi’s and Nagisa’s to be exact. I hid but eavesdropped on their conversation.

“I just don’t get it,” Haruhi sated. I couldn’t really see them, but I imagined them sitting on the couch that lay there in front of the giant windows. “We’ve known each other since elementary school. I thought we were close and that she would tell me things. Nw, I’m not so sure.”

“It can be like that with people,” Nagisa told her. “Karma and I when we were younger, we would hang out, then we sort of just drifted. Next thing we knew, we saw each other at the same middle school, and rekindled things.”

“I tried that with her, and it seemed to be working, I just,” the short-haired brunette hesitated. “Never expected her to have all these things with her. When we were on the beach in Okinawa, these three guys came up to use, looking for fun, or whatever.” The sound of her body shifting hit my ears. “Then, I think one of them said they’d kill us. Then all of a sudden, she pulls a knife on them and says something creepy, like the blood, could be drained from the body in 8.6 seconds, or something like that. Those guys got scared and ran away.”

“The three of us, Karma, Miharu and I, I mean, her father taught us how to fight, and how to defend ourselves. That includes skills with a knife.” Well, that’s half true. Or at least, half-true for Nagisa and Karma.

“I thought she said it was her gym teacher who taught her,” Haruhi pondered.

“Yeah, well, our P.E. coach taught us some basics, then when we expressed that fact towards her father, he offered for us to properly learn how to fight, and we did.” Now the bluenette was just telling lies. Although, he had to tell her something. I told both him and Karma that we wouldn’t tell them the truth until I was ready.

“Next, we find out that she’s afraid of some guy getting out of prison. And, as it turns out, he actually did. Since the both of you are here,” She was referring to the bluenette and Karma most likely. “What happened?”

_ “Oh no,” _ I thought. Without really thinking, I walked past them, and neither said a single word. After I left the space, I heard loud footsteps running in my direction down the hallway.

“Miharu!” It was Haruhi’s voice. I turned to look at her. Worry, and anger filled her expression. “Why the hell won’t you talk to us? And that whole thing with your outfit yesterday, seriously what the hell?”

“Haruhi-” I tried, but she cut me off.

“No, what the hell is going on with you? It’s like I don’t even know you!” My face adopted a sunken expression. She knows one side of me. I’m not ready for her to meet the other.

“Haruhi,” I tried again. “I-,” I couldn’t even think of what to say. I averted my gaze. Then, I sighed and said, “It’s really complicated, and I didn’t want you to get mixed up in this mess. Why did you come?”

“Because... we’re your friends.” Her voice was shaking a little bit. “The twins told us about what you said about that guy, you know, the one from prison. We all tried to contact you, to see if you were alright. But you never answered. So what were we supposed to think!?” Her eyes were tearing up, so I rushed to her and embraced her tightly.

“I’m sorry,” I told her gently, my arms tightening their grip slightly. “You don’t deserve this,” I felt tears stain the cloth on my shoulder. “We’ve known each other since kindergarten, maybe I should have said something to you earlier, but I couldn’t. I just couldn’t bring myself to invite you into my mess of a life. Now I’m sorry, but I’m not ready to tell you yet. As for the calls, we have ghost chips installed on our phone, but we don’t know how skilled his people are. We couldn’t risk it.”

She stayed like that crying in my arms for a few minutes. Which apparently warranted some of the boys who appeared to nearby came to check out what was happening. To be exact, there were the twins and Tamaki. Next, she calmed down, broke the embrace, and told me, “We’ll be waiting for when you’re ready with the full story.”

My expression was still one of sadness as I looked to her, and then everyone else. “Thank you,” I told them, before joining Nagia in the kitchen for a snack.

* * *

As soon as I enter, I see Nagisa munching on strawberries. “You okay?” he asked while chewing. He must have taken the long way to the kitchen after seeing Haruhi sprint off towards me.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I half lied. In truth I was fine, mayhaps a bit shaken over Haruhi’s words, but fine nonetheless.

“Sure you are,” he told me, throwing his strawberry tops away. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.” With that, he left.

* * *

A few hours later, it was time for dinner. The two groups actually somehow managed to eat together. Yet, it was incredibly awkward, as no one seemed to know what to say.

I did, however, say goodnight to everyone as I finished my plate and put it into the kitchen sink to wash it. After which, I went to my room and attempted to go to sleep for a while, until I relaxed and actually slept.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days after that, Lovro came in. It wasn’t expected. Not even by his men. It was in the morning when Haruhi and I decided to eat breakfast together.

The two of us relished over fond memories we had with each other, with the host club, and with Nagisa and Karma. I had to alter my tellings of Karma and Nagisa slightly, due to the whole assassination classroom spiel. Other than that, we had a great time, laughing and enjoying each others company for once out of our time here.

Then all of a sudden, we spot a few men rushing to the front door. I stop one of them asking, “What’s going on here?”

“It’s your father, he’s here,” the man stated before rushing off. I had instructed them to call Lovro my father in the presence of my Ouran friends, even though no one else in the building would call him my father. Not even me.

It’s not that we’re cold towards each other, he’s a very warm and kind-hearted man when he isn’t killing. Yet, since he adopted me after my parents’ and brother’s passing, I’ve never really seen him as Dad, or even called him that, even if some people on the outside looking in would view it that way. Well, actually, I only call him dad for school stuff or if Ouran people are around.

After the hall seemed to be clear of his men, I walked towards the door. Haruhi quietly followed.

The Russian was talking with one of his men before spotting Haruhi and I. When he did a big smile came over his face. 

“Miharu, my little girl,” he said in Japanese. “Как твои дела? (How are you?)” That question was asked in Russian.

“Как твои дела, (I’m fine Papi),” I replied in Russian. “Мои друзья из Ouran Host Club здесь тоже, просто чтобы ты знал. (my friends from the Ouran Host Club are here too, just so you know.)” I looked to see Haruhi standing there. Oh yeah, that’s right. She’s never met Lovro.

“Вы сказали кому-нибудь из них? (Have you told any of them?)” he asked, noticing her presence. His full body was facing me, while I did the same.

“Нет, (No,)” I said. I then went upstairs. “You can probably find Nagisa and Karma in the bunker,” I informed the Russian in Japanese. Just then, I see Tamaki, the Hitachiin twins, and Honey all peaking at me from behind the wall. My glare scared them before they quickly dispersed.

After I got on top of my bed and grabbed a french book to read, the twins peered around the door frame. 

“What do you want?” I asked them in a downbeat and slightly annoyed tone. 

“So that was really your dad?” Hikaru started.

“Yes,” I replied, my eyes not leaving the pages. “What’s it to you?”

“Nothing,” Kaoru continued. “It’s just,” “We weren’t really expecting that.”

“Oh, right, well, I guess I haven’t really talked about him, or any member of my family, really.”

“Well, that isn’t exactly true,” told Kyoya, revealing his spot in the hallway. He stepped into my doorframe. “You did tell my father, with Haruhi and I present, about your real parents, and adopted father.”

“Wait!” “You’re adopted?!” The twins and Tamaki shouted. The blonde just stepping in. Oh, right, they didn’t know either.

“Well, Yeah. Actually, I think the only one who knew I was adopted, was Haruhi, Nagisa, and Karma.”

“Speaking of red and blue downstairs,” Kaoru started. “You three seem to have a bond, that regular people who went to middle school together don’t have.”

“Oh, really?” I put my book down. “Huh, I guess I never really noticed.” I sat there in silence thinking if I should tell them. Tell them everything. I’m scared to, but I think I’m ready, and I’ve put it off long enough. “Can one of you get Mori and Honey? I think I’m ready to tell you, people.”

“Tell us what?” asked Tamaki.

“Everything.”

* * *

Within a few minutes, the people had gathered round. They all sat on the floor, while I sat on my bed.

I exhaled and started with the murders of my parents, and my brother.

“We were a good year into living in America. The four of us were driving home from a late dinner a little bit out of town. All of a sudden, another car hits us.” Through the account, I showed no emotion. “I was the only one to survive.” I also didn’t look at any of them, while saying this, I just looked at the bedsheets. “Next thing I knew, my new father had adopted me and moved me back to Japan. Throughout most of middle school, he was mostly gone, but when he was there, he would train me how to fight, how to speak Russian, Spanish, and Italian. I had already known English from my time in America.” I looked at Kyoya. “I told you… that I don’t know what my father does. That’s a lie. Lovro… he’s an assassin.” I paused, this time looking at them individually. Most of them became shocked, but not Kyoya. He knew most of the truth already. From knowledge of the Assassination Classroom, he could have probably gaged, from the knowledge that a member of the minister of defense is my uncle, that my father had to be doing something dangerous.

“Now,” I continued. “This is the part where I have to hear you swear, I have to hear it. You have to swear that whatever I tell you, never leaves this room. Ever.” The day there in silence for a few seconds. “I have to hear it,” I repeated.

“Yes.” “We promise.” “We promise that whatever you tell us won’t leave this room.”

“Good. I went to Kunugigaoka for the second, and third year of junior high. Now, because of my grades slipping, and some behavioral spiel, I was moved into class 3-E, the lowest of the low. Anyway, do you guys, remember when the moon blew up into a perfect crescent?” Some nodded and said yeah. “Well, it was actually a lab rat that these lab coats sent to space. Those same people did the same experiments on a human. That same person came to us at the beginning of our third year and told us that he will be teaching us, however, you have until the end of the year to kill me before I blow up the earth.”

Again, everyone’s faces showed shock, that is, except for Kyoya. “And so it began. Assassination Classroom. We were assassins, and our target was our teacher. My uncle, the man from the ministry of defense, was brought in to be our P.E. teacher, and an assassin lady (who I knew from Lovro, but I wasn’t going to tell my classmates that) as our English teacher. Each day, we would hone our skills as assassins, while also working to get our grades and test scores up. Here and there, we’d try our hand at assassinating him, but we’d always fail.

Now, this is where the man of nightmares, Takaoka comes in. He was brought in by the government to help Karasuma, my uncle train us. He-“ I paused. “Let’s see, how should I put this?” I asked myself. 

“He was way too hard on us,” came Karma’s voice, his frame leaning against the door. The redhead must have just come up the stairs. “To put it lightly,” he added.

“After we had enough of his torture,” Nagisa cut in, also just entering the room. “We expressed this, of course, and well, the bastard challenged Karasuma to pick his best student to fight him. If we beat him, then he’d have to leave.”

“Well, that, and the fact that one of us,” I put a hand on my chin in thought. “I’m not sure who it was exactly, but I’m pretty sure that one of us told the principal about it, and he fired him.”

“Who did he choose? if you don’t mind me asking,” Mori cut in. It wasn’t until now that I noticed, the dude was sitting with his legs crossed while Honey leaned on him.

“Oh, yeah, that was me,” Nagisa admitted.

I could tell that the twins were biting back laughter, so I through my book in their direction. Once they flipped their heads towards me, I shook my head, letting them know that we were serious about this.

“So, anyway,” I continued, “Nagisa beat him, and the headmaster fired him. So, really, all he could do was leave… We didn’t see him again until our school summer trip to Okinawa.” At the mention of that place, some of the Ouran kids stiffened. Now they half knew why I didn’t want to go in the first place. “The vacation was meant to be a front so that we could assassinate our teacher there. Our plans were cut short by people poisoning our drinks. We thought it was serious, but well, I’ll tell more about the poison later.”

“Right, well,” Nagisa cut in. “We got a phone call from a mystery number, and it turned out to be none other than Takaoka.”

“We had to go over to that hotel I told you about Kyoya,” I stated. “We had to go there, and Nagisa had to fight him... again.”

“Which I did,” the bluenette continued. “But The bastard broke the antidotes for the others. We thought that half of our class was going to die.”

“However,” Karma interjected, “the man who poisoned our drinks told us that Takaoka had no intention of giving us any sort of cure, so he (not Takaoka) switched out the real poison with something minor.”

“The ministry was able to put him back in jail,” I added. “but it doesn’t seem like that lasted….. and there you have it, folks. That is part of our tale.”

“Did you eventually get to defeat him, your teacher I mean?” asked Mori.

“Yes,” I said softly. 

A knock was heard on the door frame, to which we all turned our heads. “It’s 19:30,” came Lovro’s voice. “Who’s hungry?”

And so, most of the rest of the evening was spent eating and talking. There was certain pleasantness about it all. My old friends were talking to my new friends. My new friends were talking with Lovro. I was conversing with all of them. It was nice.

Some of my friends are safe from Takaoka’s grasp. Which is great. Hopefully, we’ll be able to take him out soon. Although it would be better if we killed him. The ministry would most likely want him jailed though.

To kill or to jail is a conversation for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch my Vampire’s Kiss reference?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy everyone!  
I’m so incredibly sorry!  
I’ve just been so busy, school and cross country got in the way, then there was this out door Ed thing,  
Anyway, I hope this chapter will suffice  
Again, thanks for reading!

I woke up earlier than I normally would. To be exact, only an hour or so. I usually wake up around six in the morning, right now, it’s around five. It was kind of a nice feeling. Yet, I felt like I could go back to sleep. If I went back to sleep, however, I might feel worse than I do now. Or, I might feel better. Meh… think I’ll just wake up now.

With that figured out, I decided to get dressed in some athletic clothing. I didn’t feel like eating. Mayhaps going for a run would be good for me.

My course of choice: a run around the yard. Just an eight km loop (5 mi). Nothing too hard.

Some people say that running while working out problems helps them. Not for me. For me, I can’t focus, but it’s still a good stress reliever. Others also say that listening to music is good for running. The beat helps set a pace. This is true. I like doing this.

I was pushing my pace a bit too. Yet, I could maintain it for three km. Afterwhich, I slowed down a bit.

After my run, I did a smaller cool down loop. This one was about a mile. I must have spent over an hour outside.

Next, I went into the kitchen to grab a yogurt, (which is about all I can eat right after a run). Yet, I couldn’t sit still. I found myself fidgeting, or pacing around the room. Something was still bothering me.

I don’t know if any of the other Assassination Classroom memembers are safe. I need to ask Lovro that. Speaking of the big Russian male, where is he? Meh, guess I’ll go look for him. I’ve got nothing better to do.

After about an hour of searching the house, I concluded that he must be in the bunker. 

When I got there, however, I was surprised to find everyone there. Scattered, doing various things. Mori and Honey were sparring. The twins and Karma were throwing axes. Haruhi and Tamaki watched them. At first glance, it would seem that Kyoya was watching also, but he was really just reading a book. Lovro was spotting the boys, making sure that none of them got hurt or anything. Nagisa was working on his knife skills in solitary. Me, I decided to go to the archery part of the bunker. It was located in between the axe range and the gun range.

I slipped a glove on my left hand, which holds the bow. My right is the one that fires the arrow. The quiver I like to use is the one that attaches to a belt loop. Six arrows are placed in there. Since I’m left eye dominant, I close my right. I drew the string as far as I could, and let it fly. The first arrow hit the eight circle. My next hit the ninth circle. After that, the third and fourth arrows hit bullseye (separately, of course). On my fifth arrow, I struck the line that separates the bullseye and the nine circle. My sixth hit the bullseye.

After a few rounds of this, I checked my watch to see that about thirty minutes had passed. From the sounds of things, people were still here. So, I went over to the axes. Haruhi was trying her hand at them. This will either go perfectly… or horribly wrong.

Actually, scratch that it went okay. She managed to get it to stick on the board, just not in the circle lines. We all cheered and clapped, because that was her first one. You got to encourage people on their first try.

As soon as Lovro noticed me, he asked, “Miharu, would you like to give it a go?”

“Sure,” I said without much thought. I took the axe from Haruhi and held it in my right hand. Deciding to throw the axe underhand, I held it like I would a bowling ball. Sing once, twice, then throw. To the Ouran kids’ surprise, I got a bullseye.

After I exited the lane, I went up to Lovro. “тебя что-то беспокоит? (Something bothering you?)” he asked me, noting the worried look on my face.

“Are the others safe? Are they alright?” The man sighed and smiled kindly, knowing exactly who the ‘they’ was.

“Yes,” he said gently. “I promise you that your other classmates safe and are scattered throughout different safe houses.”

I breathed out a sigh in relief. Good. Now that’s one less thing to worry about. All of a sudden, my father got a phone call. “ Да? (yes?)” he asked. His eyes widened and he gasped. Without a second thought, he ran to the stairs. (Yes the bunker has an elevator, but he can run faster than that machine can move.)

With an even more worried look on my face, I looked to Karma. He knew what I was thinking, knew the cause of the worried and pained expression on my face and embraced me tightly. The others noticed this of course.

“What’s going on?” Haruhi asked gently.

“I don’t know,” I told him as I broke the hug. “We should get Nagisa,” I said to Karma.

“Yeah,” the redhead sighed as we ran towards the sparring mats.

Once we made it Nagisa, we halted. “Yo, Nagi!” I yelled. He stopped his movements. “Let’s go!”

“Where?” he asked in the same tone. 

“Upstairs, something's going down. I think we all know what it is.”

Shiota’s eyes widened as he dropped the knife. Quickly, he joined us as we took the elevator up. Carefully and quietly, we sneaked up to the security room. Thankfully, the door was left slightly open.

It was what we had feared. Takaoka was on the screens. Karasuma was facing him. A gun was held in each of their hands.

“Where is this? Can you see?” I whispered to the two beside me.

“No,” Nagisa whispered back.

Suddenly, men with guns surrounded them. If they were Takaoka’s men or Karasuma’s men we didn’t know.

All of a sudden, the door moved. The three of us quickly jump away. Lovro was the one who had opened it. When he saw the three of us, he sighed. “I guess there was no way of turning you three away from this,” he sighed, as he rubbed his temples with his hands. “I could use you three actually.” The Russian opened the door wider, and motioned for us to come inside.

“Where is he?” I asked softly. 

“He’s in the woods close to here,” my adopted father answered. His hands gathered behind him

“Why is Karasuma there?”

“Because he was able to track him down and stop him from entering the gates.”

“Are those Karasuma’s men or Takaoka’s?” Karma asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

“They’re ours.”

“Ballistics?” I asked.

“Assault rifles and snipers, standard military-grade fighting knives. We aim to kill him this time, not capture. Both us and the government was him dead.”

“It seems like you have him cornered, why not take the shot?” asked Nagisa, continuously scanning the screens for anything he’d missed.

“Look at his pockets, there’s something in them,” I noticed. “Bomb remote? Or a phone? Or both?” I questioned, folding my arms.

“Could be either, but I think that it’s more likely to be both,” Lovro answered. He then spoke into his walker talkie, “Have men scope the area for bombs, and anywhere in the nearby city.”

“You better not shoot my boyfriend,” came a familiar snappy voice. “You’ll be taking away their uncle too.” she meant us.

“Hey, Aunt/Professor Bitch,” Nagisa, Karma and I chorused. The blonde woman growled and scowled at us, but soon stopped.

“He looks confident,” I noted. “Maybe we should shake it.” I looked to Nagisa. “You up for it?” I asked him.

“Up for what?” he asked.

“Why, taunting him over the speakers at the gates, of course.”

“Uhh,” he tried to decide.

“You better hurry,” I rushed him, “because he’s reaching into his pockets and pulling something out. If one of the guys shoots, and it’s actually a bomb remote, then he his hand can probably press that button before a bullet even reaches him.”

Without much further thought, Nagisa goes over to a microphone. Lovro tells the other guys in the room to patch that mic into an outside speaker. “Really?” Nagisa asked in a childish, cheery voice. “A bomb remote? That’s gotta be a new low for you, Takaoka.”

The man froze. He heard every word. He recognizes that voice. A look of sheer terror engulfs his face for a long moment. The hand holding the remote shakes. However, in an instant, he laughs maniacally, and his body shakes with laughter. A crazed look in his eyes. When he stopped laughing, he looked around, trying to find a source that wasn’t there.

“That you Nagisa?” he asked, still sounding crazy. We didn’t answer. He smiled. He must know that that was just a speaker. “Why don’t you come out here, or I swear I will detonate these bombs right now.”

The five of us looked at each other. “What should we do?” I asked. My voice barely breaking a whisper.

Before anyone answered, Nagisa walked out the door. As soon as I realized he did, I ran after him. “Nagisa, wait!” I shouted.

He was out of the house. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the host club just coming up.

“What’s going on?” Tamaki asked.

“Takaoka,” I told them. “Stay here,” I then resumed running after Nagisa. It wasn’t long before Karma joined me.

“What is that idiot thinking?” Karma wondered, breathing heavily as he spoke.

I didn’t answer him. I was too focused on getting there. 

When we did, Nagisa had already gone to face him in combat.

“доклад, (report),” I commanded one of Lovro’s men, farther away from the target.

“He challenged Nagisa to take the remote from him,” the soldier said quietly.

“Okay,” I stared in the same tone. “Tell the snipers to aim for Takaoka’s head.” He looked at me surprised, but soon whispered into the commlink. “Actually, scratch that, I want to kill that man with a sniper rifle myself.”

I was handed a rifle and climbed into the trees. It wasn’t long before I found a good spot to watch. Karasuma’s off to the side.

Instead of the usual Nagisa walking up to him with a smile sort of thing, Takaoka rushes at him. Nagisa dodges, thank the lord. However, the bluenette doesn’t have much time to recover. Takaoka dives for him, but at the last second, Nagisa rolls away.

It’s clear that that man is trying to make Nagi fight by his rules. Again. 

Next, the man tries the same thing again. The bluenette jumps backwards and flips Landing on a tree. The boy then pushes off the brown bark and would have body slammed Takaoka. That is, if he didn’t grab Nagisa by the arm and swing him to the ground. 

The bigger male had just broken the small boy’s arm. He tries not to scream in pain.

With all this rustle and tussle it will be hard for me to get any shot at all, so I’ll just wait it out.

For a moment, I look over to Karma. He is fuming with anger. I can see how badly he wants to join the fight. Yet, we both know that this is Nagisa’s fight. We can’t do anything unless he is defeated, or he gives us the okay. That’s just how we work.

Nagisa kicks the man in the balls, making him get off his small frame. His knees are slightly bent, which means he’s lower to the ground. With that in mind, the boy then gets up and kicks him in the adam’s apple. This knocks him away a few steps as he falls down but not before he almost fumbles for his knife that was tucked away in his boot.

Now, Nagisa’s walking towards him, as if he was just on his way to school. A genuine smile is plastered on his face. This is what Takaoka fears. That’s as clear as day. I could see the man shaking. But I could also see his grip on his knife tighten.

Just as the bluenette was about to reach for the remote, Takaoka slashes at him with his knife. However, that is blocked by the boy, who was holding his wrist in a death grip. Somehow, he still kept that smile. 

It seems that their eyes met, because the man dropped his knife. Silently, he reaches for the remote, and takes it.

Then, he looks up at me. Even when I’m hidden he can correctly guess where I was. The look he gave me was a go ahead. I responded by shooting the evil Takaoka down. His body falls to the floor. He’s dead. He’ll never torment us again.

Nagisa takes the other item out of the man’s pockets. It’s a phone. He goes up to Karasuma and gives both devices to him. “You should probably take these and figure out where those bombs are,” Nagi told him.

“Right,” the man from the ministry of defense told him, taking both devices.

With no danger left, I hopped down from the tree. After putting the sniper strap on my shoulders, I said, “Well that could have gone on a lot longer,” while stretching my arms behind my body. “Let’s go in and have some food.” I stepped closer to them. “I assume... that you won’t be joining us?” I asked with eyes that told him to do the opposite.

He sighed. “I’m sorry, but until we get those bombs, I’m not off work.”

Now it was my turn to sigh. “Alright. Go to work,” I told him before heading towards the estate entrance. “Just try not to die!” I yelled.

A few seconds later, the redhead and the bluenette joined me. “How about some pizza, or something? We could go out.” I suggested.

“True, but I kinda just want to order pizza,” Nagisa told us truthfully. His hands bracing the back of his head as he looked at the noon sky.

“Pizza? For lunch?” Karma asked. “Are you kidding me?” 

“What? What’s wrong with pizza?” the blunette questioned, taking his hands away from head.

“Nothing, it just seems weird to eat pizza for lunch. Why not save it for dinner?”

“Alright, then let’s think of something else,” I shrugged off. 

“What are you thinking about eating?” asked Nagisa.

“Well, I’m not necessarily thinking of eating. But I am however thinking of leaving Ouran and going off the grid,” I told them, just keeping my head straight, so as to not look at them.

“Wait, why?” asked Karma, stopping in his tracks.

“It feels wrong keeping Kyoya in the dark like this,” I admitted, still keeping my gaze ahead.

“No, are you kidding?” asked Nagi. “He can’t know! He has a freaking secret police!”

“Who do you think trained them? Because I heard it was a certain Russian we all know.”

“No!” Karma said in disbelief. “Seriously?”

“Yep,” I replied, head laid back, and my hands laced on the back of my head. “But who knows, I might come visit you guys sometime.”

“You’re really sure about doing this?” Asked Nagisa, looking at me with concerned eyes.

“No,” I said. “I had just rekindled everything with a life long friend, we have just defeated an enemy, and yet, I did something horrible to a new ally. Maybe I’ll come back. But for now, I think I want to go away. Just for a while.”

“But will you tell him?” Nagisa’s question was asked in a calm, cold tone of voice.

“Yes.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter !!!!!

We ended up having Filipino for lunch, and Pizza for dinner.

Everyone seemed so happy.

I told Lovro I was ready to leave. Leave everything.

He asked if I was sure, which I was.

I just somehow knew that if I stayed in Ouran— in Japan, my heart would hold a heavy weight that I would almost regret carrying around.

So, tomorrow, everyone will pack. Some will go back to the way things were, some will move on, and some might feel worse than they were.

I told Haruhi that I was leaving, but that we could still keep in touch. I couldn’t bring myself to tell her what I had done. That is only for Kyoya to know. She was sad, oh believe me, she seemed almost devastated, but she allowed me to go. And I thank her for that.

The twins were a bit harder on letting me go. They kept telling me that it would get boring without me. We all know how they are with boredom. 

Honey and Mori were okay with me leaving. On some level, they understood almost completely. The small blonde boy said goodbye in the cutest way possible. The tall dark haired one smiled. Before he could say anything, I pecked him on the cheek.

Tamaki being Tamaki advised against the entire thing, saying that I should come back with them. He also declared Lovro a controlling bastard who won’t let his child have any fun. I had to calm him down for a while.

We all made an agreement with Lovro that Karma and Nagisa would go first. Then it would be a mix between the ouran kids and myself as to the order in which we would leave.

__________

Everyone had gotten ready to leave. Karma and Nagisa has already left. So had the twins, Tamaki, Honey, Mori and Haruhi. 

Not believing I could do this, I pushed on anyway and told myself it will all work out. Which I knew it wouldn’t. It was just one of those sweet nothings I tell myself.

Anyway, I knocked on Kyoya’s door. His voice allowed me to enter.

“Hey, so, my car is ready to leave. But, before I go, I wanted to tell you something,” I said to him as entered.

“What is it?” he asked turning towards me.

“I’m not going back to the academy. Actually, I’m not even sure where my dad is sending me.”

“And why would that be?” he asked, as he took a step towards me.

“Well, I guess there’s no other way to say it except straight up.” I inhaled deeply and exhaled on the same level. Now his full body was facing me. “I-I’m the one ... who assassinated your father.” I couldn’t even look at him straight in the eyes.

“What?” he said, a great irritation in his voice. 

“You heard me,” I said, unwilling to repeat myself.

“Miharu,” he growled.

I held up my hand to stop him. “I know. But you can’t do anything, not here. I’d yell. The men downstairs wouldn’t want anything to happen to their boss’s daughter.” I turned towards the door and started to exit. Then I stopped. “Oh, and one more thing…” I turned to look at him one final time. “Did you realize your men were trained by my father?” I saw his eyes go up in shock, then I turned toward the door. “I _ am _ sorry.” I resumed my walking until Kyoya spoke.

“I’ll find you one day, and when I do, I’ll kill you,” he warned.

I snickered slightly. “Of course you will. And when you do, you’ll be alone, and I’ll be waiting.” I walked out without a second thought or glance. He watched my car leave the driveway from his room. I didn’t even wave at him as the vehicle passed.

And just like that, I went away. Never to encounter the members of the Ouran Highschool Host Club ever again.

Or so I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it short? I feel like it’s short, well, anyway, this is the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I low key thought of writing the ending differently. I was going to have Kyoya state that he was the one who ordered the kill on his father. Isn’t that dark? But don’t worry, I’m not that evil... at least not this time. 
> 
> K byeee


End file.
